


[Fanmix] through the cracks of time - Hartmon

by Purpleyin



Series: Hartmon fanworks [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, Canonical Character Death, Doomed Timelines, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends, Fanmix, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Possibly Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans, Trust Issues, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for Season 1 (original timeline and Flashback 2x17 changed timeline) and the characters, plus relationship of, Cisco Ramon and Hartley Rathaway.





	[Fanmix] through the cracks of time - Hartmon

**Author's Note:**

> Made for day 6 of Hartmonfest2019 and the prompt 'canon'.
> 
> Content warning: one of the songs has lines referencing self-harm and is in general an angry/angsty sort of mix given Hartley's revenge plot and issues with both his parents and with Wells.

 

 

 

 

**1.** **I Treat You Wrong** \- The Faint

**2.** **Inheritance** \- New Model Army

**3.** **Sorrow** \- The National

**4.** **Company** \- Third Eye Blind

**5.** **Streamline** \- System Of A Down

**6\. Arc of Time (Time Code)** \- Bright Eyes

**7.** **Dammit, I Changed Again** \- The Offspring

**8\. Rebellion (Lies)** \- Arcade Fire

**9.** **This Given Line** \- The Electric Soft Parade

**10\. Here In My Room** \- Incubus

**11\. Ghost of Freedom** \- Iced Earth

**12\. Death and All His Friends** \- Coldplay

**13\. Do We Need This?** \- Muse

 

 

 

 

No download but can be listened to [at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-through-the-cracks-of-time-hartmon), though 8tracks might not play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zr3IBcb5yq8hcHMTAVtrBwX) too and Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jWGN5Via1KKJxyMxJFH18?si=cwurYSQFS5q87eN74zFmSQ) for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183405722935/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-season-1).


End file.
